Un Amante de Ensueño
by WhiteStart
Summary: ¿Puede encontrar un esclavo sexual el amor verdadero? Cuando Shaoran es convocado para ser el amante de Sakura Alexander durante un mes, descubre que ella puede hacer realidad un sueño oculto: un amor que llene el vacío de su corazón y, quizá sea capaz de poner fin a la maldición...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar la historia quiero aclarar un par de cosas:**

**-Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**-Los personajes tampoco son míos, pertenecen a Clamp**

**-Contiene mucho Lemon, así que si eres menor de edad o aún tienes una conciencia de un niño, no te recomiendo que lo leas pero si continúas, no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra**

**Mi otra historia ha sido detenida hasta que aclare unas cosas con mi mejor amiga y mi hermana. Siento mucho los inconvenientes y espero que este fic os guste tanto como a mí el libro ^^ **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una Antigua Leyenda Griega...<strong>

Poseedor de na fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres que posaron sus ojos en él. Era un hombre que no reconocía leyes ni mostraba clemencia alguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los mismos Aquiles, Ulises y Hércules. De él se escribió que ni tan siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podría derrotarlo en la lucha.

Y por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la diosa Afrodita en persona besó su mejilla al nacer y se aseguró que su nombre quedase grabado para siempre en la memoria de los mortales.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque en lo referente al sublime Arte del Amor, no tenía igual: su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal; sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser doblegados.

Ni rechazados.

De piel y cabellos dorados, y con los resplandecientes ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres y que un solo roce de su mano proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y así, los celos arrojaron sobre el una maldición. Una que jamás podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: obligado a buscar su propia satisfacción sin poder alcanzarla nunca. Obligado a anhelar las caricias de aquella que lo invocara y a proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor hasta que se viera obligado de nuevo a abandonar este mundo.

Pero hay que tener cuidado, porque una vez que se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria de su amante. Ningún otro hombre podrá satisfacerla jamás. Porque ningún simple mortal puede ser comparado con un hombre de tal postura. De tal pasión. De tan denodada sensualidad.

Contemplar al maldito.

Shaoran* de Macedonia.

Apriétalo contra tu pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces cuando llegue la medianoche bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y, hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el verdadero significado de la palabra paraíso...

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Os a gustado? Sinceramente espero que sí y que me dejéis algún Review ^^<strong>

**Besos *-***

_*El nombre verdadero del personaje es Julian de Macedonia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Total de Capítulos: **17 más prólogo y epílogo

**General: **Romance-Historia-Tragedia-Dioses

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes son propiedad de Clamp y el argumento de la historia es propiedad de Sherrilyn Kenyon, yo solo los adapto para formar este fic y para que más gente conozca esta historia.

**Advertencia: **Contiene muchas escenas de Lemon, así que si eres menor de edad o no tienes la conciencia preparada, no te lo recomiendo.

-"_A"- _**Pensamientos**

**-**A- **Narración**

-A*/A¨- **Aclaraciones al final**

-_A- _**Adiciones por mi parte a la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

-Cielo, tú lo que necesitas es que te echen un buen polvo.

Sakura Alexander* se encogió al escuchar el grito de Tomoyo* en mitad del pequeño café de Nueva Orleans, donde se encontraban apurando los restos de un almuerzo consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Por desgracia para ella. la voz de su amiga poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán.

Y en esa ocasión fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Sakura percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar y se giraban para observarlas con mucho más interés del que a ella le habría gustado.

_"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que Tomoyo nunca va a aprender a hablar en voz baja? Y lo que es peor, ¿qué va a hacer ahora, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnuda sobre las mesas?" _pensó.

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieran, Sakura deseó que Tomoyo fuera capaz de sentir vergüenza. Pero su vistosa y a menudo extravagante amiga no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos e intentó no hacer caso a los curiosos mirones. Se sentía consumida por un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Tomy*?- murmuró- Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

- Bueno, yo no estoy tan seguro- dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa- Lo más probable es que se dirijan hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Sakura al contemplar la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, que a todas luces estaba en edad de acudir a la universidad.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señoras?- Preguntó antes de volver a mirar a Sakura- O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señora?

_"¿Qué tal si me traes una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para atizar a Tomoyo? _pensó Sakura.

-Creo que ya hemos acabado- respondió con la cara como un tomate. Mataría a Tomoyo por aquello, sin lugar a dudas- Solo necesitamos la cuenta.

-Muy bien- dijo antes de sacar la nota para escribir algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Sakura- Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez el camarero se hubo marchado, Sakura se dio cuenta que el chico había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del recibo.

Tomoyo echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

-Espera y verás- le dijo Sakura, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot- Me las pagarás por esto.

Tomoyo pasó por alto la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas.

-Ya, ya, eso dices ahora; pero si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría el número. Ese chico es monísimo.

-Jovencísimo, querrás decir- corrigió Sakura- Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Tomoyo echó un vistazo hacia el lugar donde el camarero esperaba con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

-Sí, pero ese don "Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt" que está ahí enfrente bien vale la pena. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor...

- Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Eriol* por saber que su mujer se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.

Tomoyo resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

- No me lo estoy comiendo con los ojos en propio beneficio. Lo hago en el tuyo. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

-Vale, pues mi vida sexual funciona a las mil maravillas y no le interesa a la gente de este restaurante.- Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-No te cabrees- le dijo Tomoyo mientras salía a la calle para incorporarse a la multitud de turistas y lugareños que atestaban Jackson Square.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escucharon por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles al mismo tiempo que una oleada del típico calor de Louisiana las recibía al salir a la calle.

Haciendo todo lo posible para pasar por alto el bochorno que hacía el aire casi irrespirable, Sakura se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba Jackson Square.

-Sabes que es cierto- le dijo Tomoyo cuando estuvo a su lado- Lo que quiero decir es que, por el amor de Dios, Sakura, ¿cuánto hace desde la última vez? ¿Dos años?

-Cuatro- contestó ella con aire ausente- Pero, ¿a quien le interesa llevar la cuenta?

-¿Cuatro años sin sexo?- repitió Tomoyo con incredulidad y a voz en grito.

Varios mirones se detuvieron para observar con curiosidad a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

Ajena como de costumbre a la atención que despertaban, Tomoyo siguió con su diatriba.

-No me irás a decir que has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica, ¿verdad? O sea, vamos a ver: ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que levabas tanto tiempo sin sexo?

Sakura acabó de tragarse un trozo de queso y la miró con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Es que tenía la intención de pregonarlo para que toda persona o caballo que pasara por la zona pudiera enterarse?

-Baja la voz- le dijo antes de añadir con sequedad- No creo que sea de incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que funciona a pilas y viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias.

Tomoyo soltó un bufido.

-Ya, bueno, pues déjame decirte una cosa: la mayoría de los hombres tendrían que venir acompañados de una etiqueta con advertencias- Alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación- "Atención, por favor, Alerta Psicótica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor y a poner caras largas; además, poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer sobre su peso sin previo aviso".

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carrerilla en innumerables ocasiones ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

-Vaya, ya lo entiendo, Doctora Amor- dijo Tomoyo imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth, la conocida sexóloga que aparecía tanto en la radio como en la televisión- Usted se limita a sentarse y a escuchar como sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras que en lo personal vive como miembro vitalicio del Club de las Bragas de Telefón- Dejó de forzar su falso acento y añadió- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones no haya nada que consiga revolucionarte las hormonas.

Sakura la miró con una chispa de humor en los ojos.

-Mira, soy sexóloga. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la **petite mort **mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Tomy, perdería el título.

- Vale, pero no entiendo como puedes aconsejarles en algo cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.

Sakura hizo una mueca y se encaminó hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza dejando atrás el Centro de Información Turística para llegar hasta el lugar donde Tomoyo había instalado el puestecillo en el que echaba las cartas del tarot y leía las líneas de la mano.

Suspiró al llegar al tenderete, que no era más que una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso.

-Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre por el que mereciera la pena depilarse las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de Barrio Sésamo.

Tomoyo la miró con irritación.

-¿Qué tenía de malo Gerry?

-Le olía el aliento.

-¿Y Jamie?

-Le encantaba hurgarse la nariz. Sobretodo durante la cena.

-¿Tony?

Sakura se limitó a ver a su amiga.

Tomoyo levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

-Vale, puede que tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero, a decir verdad, todos necesitamos un hobby.

Sakura la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-Oye, Madame Tomoyo, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar?- le preguntó Rika* desde el puestecillo de al lado, donde vendía objetos de cerámica y dibujos echos por ella.

Rika era unos años más joven que ellas, tenía una larga melena negra y siempre llevaba ropas que a Sakura le hacía pensar que estaba delante de un hada.

Aquel día su vestimenta consistía en una diáfana falda blanca, que le habría resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

-Si, ya he vuelto- respondió Tomoyo mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas para las bicicletas- ¿Me he perdido algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

-Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

-Gracias- Tomoyo guardó el monedero en el carro antes de sacar la caja azul de puros donde metía el dinero, el pañuelo de seda negra que contenía las cartas del tarot y un delgado aunque gigantesco libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Sakura no había visto nunca.

Tomoyo se colocó su enorme sombrero de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

-¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados?- le preguntó a Rika.

-Sí- respondió la chica mientras cogía su monedero- Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos así si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede mirarlo.

Un motero de aspecto rudo detuvo su moto al borde del arcén.

-¡Oye, Rika!- gritó el hombre- Mueve tu culo y ven aquí de una vez. Tengo hambre.

La chica lo saludó con la mano sin demostrar mucho interés.

-No te embales y relájate, Terada*, o comerás tú solo- le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisa hacia él y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Sakura meneó la cabeza al verlos. Rika necesitaba mucho más que ella que alguien le diera un par de consejos acerca de los hombres con los que quedaba.

Los siguió con la mirada hasta que dejaron atrás el Cafe du Monde.

-Mmm... Un **beignet **sería un postre estupendo.

-La comida no es un sustituto del sexo- le dijo Tomoyo mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa- ¿No es lo que siempre dices...?

-De acuerdo, ya has dejado claro tu punto de vista. Pero en serio, Tomy, ¿a qué viene ese repentino interés por mi vida sexual o, mejor dicho, por mi falta de ella?

Tomoyo cogió el libro.

-A que tengo una idea.

A pesar del calor agobiante, la respuesta de su amiga consiguió que un escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo. Y Sakura no era de las que se asustaban con facilidad. Bueno, siempre y cuando no apareciera Tomoyo con una de sus extravagantes ideas.

-¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

-No, esto es aún mejor.

Sakura se encogió para sus adentros y comenzó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos de haber tenido una compañera de habitación normal en el primer año de Tulane, en algún lugar de la impulsiva Tomoyo, aspirante a gitana. De algo estaba segura: no estarían discutiendo acerca de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran. Ella soportaba aquel calor húmedo con un ligero vestido de seda color crema sin mangas de Ralph Lauren y llevaba el pelo castaño¨ recogido en un sofisticado moño. En cambio, Tomoyo llevaba una larga y vaporosa falda negra con un ceñido top de tirantes morado que apenas cubría sus generosos senos. El pelo negro¨y rizado, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra moteado con piel de leopardo. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata en forma de luna llena que casi le llegaban a los hombros. Por no mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas en forma de un centenar y medio de pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero ella sabía que Tomoyo escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su "exótico" atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto por la extraña creencia que Tomoyo había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Y por el insaciable apetito sexual de su amiga.

Tras acercarse a ella, Tomoyo obligó a Sakura a sujetar el libro entre sus poco dispuestas manos y comenzó a pasar las hojas. Sakura hizo todo lo que pudo para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Encontré esto el otro día en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto de una montaña de polvo. Trataba de encontrar un libro sobre la psicometría cuando de repente vi este y **voilà**!- Tomoyo señalo de manera triunfal una página.

Sakura miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. De no ser por las profundas marcas de impresión que había dejado el lápiz el la página al realizar el dibujo, habría jurado que en realidad era una fotografía de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió, de algún dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podría tener jamás tan magnífico aspecto.

De pie y desnudo en toda su gloria, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Pese al aire indiferente de su postura, el hombre parecía un depredador listo para pasar a la acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se marcaban en ese cuerpo que prometía una fuerza inigualable, concebida específicamente para proporcionarle placer a una mujer.

Con la boca seca, Sakura paseó su mirada por esos músculos, que tenían el tamaño perfecto en proporción a su altura y peso. Contempló la profunda hendidura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó la vista hasta el abdomen con forma de tableta de chocolate que parecía suplicar las caricias de una mano femenina.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a...

Bueno, nadie se había molestado en tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y para qué iban a hacerlo? ¿Quien en su sano juicio iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos?

Puestos a pensar, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas si tenía aquello en casa?

Sakura se humedeció los labios antes de volver a contemplar su rostro.

Al examinar con atención los rasgos marcados y apuestos en los que se adivinaba el atisbo de una sonrisa diabólica, le vino a la mente la imagen de una ligera brisa que agitaba esos mechones castaños _chocolate_, dorados por el sol y que los enredaba alrededor de un cuello especialmente pesado para cubrirlo de besos; la imagen de unos penetrantes ojos ámbares¨ mientras el hombre alzaba una lanza de hierro sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a gritar.

De repente, sintió un estremecimiento en el aire cálido y denso que la rodeaba; un estremecimiento que pareció acariciar las zonas de su piel que no estaban cubiertas.

Casi podía escuchar el timbre profundo de la voz del hombre y sentir que unos musculosos brazos la envolvían y la apretaban contra un pecho duro como una roca, mientras mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja. Sintió que unas manos fuertes y expertas recorrían su cuerpo y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito mientras buscaban el más íntimo de los lugares.

Notó un escalofrió en la espalda y su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar en zonas donde ella no sabía que pudiese hacerlo. Era una necesidad feroz y exigente que no había experimentado jamás.

Parpadeó y echó un vistazo a Tomoyo para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando. ¡Eso era! Las especias de las judías habían llegado hasta su cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

-¿Qué opinas de él?- le preguntó Tomoyo cuando por fin la miró a los ojos.

Sakura se encogió de hombros en un esfuerzo por controlar la hogera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Aun así, sus ojos se empeñaban en regresar a las perfectas formas des hombre.

-Se parece a un paciente que atendí ayer.

Bueno, no era del todo cierto... El chico que había estado ayer en su consulta era bastante atractivo, pero ni por asomo tanto como el hombre del dibujo.

¡No había conocido a alguien como él en toda su vida!

-¿De verdad?- los ojos de Tomoyo adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaban el comienzo de un sermón acerca de las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

-Si- dijo con el fin de interrumpir a su amiga antes de que pudiese hablar- Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

La expresión de esperanza de Tomoyo se vino abajo. Le quitó el libro de las manos y lo cerró de golpe antes de dedicarle a Sakura una mirada rebosante de irritación.

-Que gente más rara conoces- Y al ver que Sakura arqueaba una ceja añadió- Ni se te ocurra decirlo- masculló mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro boca abajo a su lado- Hazme caso: esto- afirmó dando golpecitos a libro- es lo que estás buscando.

Sakura estudió con detenimiento a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo convincente que parecía Madame Tomoyo, la autoproclamada Señora de la Luna, allí sentada detrás de la mesa morada con las cartas del tarot delante y el misterioso libro bajo la mano. En ese momento, casi habría jurado que Tomoyo era una gitana con poderes sobrenaturales.

De haber creído en esas cosas, claro.

-Vale- dijo Sakura dándose por vencida- Dime que tiene que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Tomoyo adoptó una expresión de lo más seria.

-El tipo que te he enseñado... Shaoran... es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a consagrarse y someterse a aquella que lo invoque.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Sabía que estaba siendo maleducada, pero no podía evitarlo. Pese a todas su particularidades, a Sakura le resultaba imposible que una mujer premiada con la beca Rhodes, con una licenciatura en Historia Antigua y otra en Física, creyera en algo tan ridículo.

-No te rías, lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me hace tanta gracia- se aclaró la garganta y se puso seria- Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Quitarme la ropa y bailar desnuda en Porntchartrain a media noche?- Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron un poco a pesar de la oscura advertencia que leía en los ojos de Tomoyo- Tienes razón, así tendré una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Tomoyo dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Sakura solo se quedó boca abierta.

-Lo has empujado con el codo, ¿verdad?

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Tomoyo negó muy despacio con la cabeza.

-Confiésalo, Tomy.

-Yo no he hecho nada- dijo con expresión mortalmente seria- Creo que acabas de ofenderle.

Agitando la cabeza ante semejante necedad, Sakura sacó las gafas de sol y las llaves del bolso. Sí, claro, igual que aquella vez en la facultad, cuando Tomoyo la había convencido de que jugaran a la ouija y lo había amañado todo para que pronosticara que se iba a casar con un dios griego al cumplir los treinta y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Incluso a esas alturas, Tomoyo se negaba a admitir que había sido ella quien dirigiera el puntero.

Y en ese preciso momento hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto para discutir.

-Mira, debo regresar a la consulta. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero pillar atasco- le dijo mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban- ¿Sigues queriendo venir esta noche?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, llevaré vino.

-Bien, entonces te veo a las ocho- hizo una larga pausa antes de añadir- Saluda a Eriol de mi parte y dale las gracias por dejarte venir a mi casa en mi cumpleaños.

Tomoyo observó como se alejaba y sonrió.

-Espera a ver tu regalo- susurró antes de recoger el libro del suelo.

Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado y quitó unas cuantas motas de polvo.

Lo abrió de nuevo para observar una vez más aquel maravilloso dibujo y aquellos ojos que habían sido dibujados con tinta negra y que, pese a todo, daban la impresión de ser un profundo ámbar dorado.

En esa ocasión, su hechizo funcionaría. Estaba segura.

-Te gustará Sakura, Shaoran- le susurró al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos el cuerpo perfecto- Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y te aseguro que traspasar sus defensas te resultará más difícil que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. Aun así, sigo creyendo que si alguien puede ayudarla, ese eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano y supo por instinto que era la forma en que Shaoran le mostraba su acuerdo.

Sakura estaba convencida de que era una chiflada por creer en esas cosas, pero siendo la séptima hija de una séptima hija y con la sangre de gitana corriendo por sus venas, Tomoyo sabía muy bien que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que fluían y manaban sin ser percibidas, a la espera de que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Tenía la certeza de que había sido el destino quien había llevado el libro hasta ella. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde se encontraba.

Puesto que llevaba años felizmente casada, sabía que el libro no era para ella. Tan solo la estaba usando para llegar a donde necesitaba ir.

Hasta Sakura.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al imaginarse que ería tener a su disposición durante todo un mes a ese esclavo sexual griego tan increíblemente apuesto...

Sí, ese sería sin duda un cumpleaños que Sakura recordaría durante toda su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho la tardanza, pero depende del capítulo que sea tarde dos o tres días en actualizarlo debido a los estudios y a otras actividades.<strong>

**Pero..**

**Que tal? Os a gustado? Sinceramente espero que sí y que me dejéis algún Review ^^**

**Besos *-***

**PD: Si conocéis a alguien como la descripción tan detallada que dan sobre Julian y que tenga la personalidad de Portgas D Ace (un personaje de One Piece que adoro) decírmelo, que ese es mi príncipe Verde/Rojo/Azul/Amarillo, es decir, mi príncipe de ensueño XD**

*El nombre de la protagonista es Grace Alexander

* El nombre de la amiga es Selena

*Aquí la llama Lanie, de forma cariñosa (creo)

*El nombre del marido es Bill

*El nombre de "Rika" es Sunshine

*El nombre del motero es Harry

¨su cabello no es castaño, es negro

¨su cabello no es negro, es castaño

¨sus ojos no son ámbares, son azules

¨no es ámbar dorado, es azul cobalto


End file.
